Aramina's Journal - Love's Fate
by keelykelly
Summary: It's been two years since the girls became musketeers and things seem to be going fine... but when Treville places Corinne in charge of training their newest recruit, Chad, Louis starts getting a little jealous... especially when it becomes clear that the new guy seems to have taken a liking to a certain blond girl.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Aramina hummed happily as she walked into the apartment that she and the other three shared and dropped a large blank-pages book on her desk. She sat down, opened the front cover, dipped her pen in ink and started writing:

_-It's been two years since my friends and I have fulfilled our dreams to become the first female musketeers!_

_Our adventures are never ending and our friendship grows stronger with each mission... or each chore. Yes, we still clean in the castle. Puts us close to the King should something come up and also keeps us close to the passageways where we still meet Helene to train._

_But as of right now, it's a beautiful spring morning. The air is blowing gently and the sun will soon be shining brightly. It's like barely six right now so... yeah._

_Corinne walked into the room, twisting her long blond hair up into a bun "What are you doing, Aramina?"_

"_I'm writing." I answered, continuing to scribble quickly._

_She walked over to me and leaned over my chair "Okay. Why are you writing every word we say?"_

"_Because it's a story about us." I responded._

_Renee snorted from where she was restringing her violin... again "Well at least we' know it'll be interesting."_

_Corinne laughed and patted my shoulder "Alright Miss Author. We need to go or we'll be late."_

"_But the story's off to such a great start!" I complained._

"_Aramina."_

"_Fine." but I wasn't happy about it._

She closed the book and looked back at the blond "There. I stopped."

Corinne smiled "Good. Now get ready to go." she motioned down to the red head's maid uniform that she had undoubtedly thrown on to go get her book "We're on patrol first today. Not cleaning."

"O-oh." Aramina nodded "Be right back. Then she jumped up and ran into the dressing room."

Viveca shook her head "Sometimes I wonder how she remembers all those romance novels but can never remember her own schedule."

"It's just Aramina." Corinne and Renee said in unison.

A few minutes later the four left the apartment.

"So, what's the title of your story?" Corinne asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I don't know yet." Aramina answered "I haven't thought of one yet."

"How about All for One?" Viveca suggested "Or Girl Power. Ooh! How about, Don't Mess with the Dress!"

"I'll think about it."

Renee shook her head "At least we know it won't be a Romance."

"Says who?" Aramina retorted "It very well could be, we're all dating."

"I'm not." Corinne said as she stepped to the ground and started towards the stables.

"Right." the other three echoed.

"What, I'm not."

"Speaking of which! Look!" Aramina pointed towards the castle where Louis was standing on the front steps looking around.

"What is he doing up this early?" Corinne mumbled "And what is he looking for?" she waved to get his attention.

A smile crossed the young king's face and he jogged down the steps and hurried towards them.

"Oh, I think he was looking for you." Renee whispered loudly.

Corinne didn't respond because he reached them just then "Can I help you, Your Highness?"

He raised an eyebrow and stared at her blankly.

She sighed "Louis."

He smiled "Yeah. I know you're about to leave, but... I've made some adjustments to the balloon for landing and was wondering if you'd like to try them out when you got back."

Her face lit up, but she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow "It's my job to make sure you don't kill yourself on that thing."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged "Well, if you _don't _want to go up in it, I'm not going to make you."

Her arms dropped to her sides and she smiled "I'd love to."

"Okay. I'll see you at...?"

"About two."

"Alright. See you then... Corinne." then he turned and shuffled off.

"Ooooooh." The three girls teased.

"Stop it."

"He was up before dawn to ask you to go _up _with him!" Aramina gushed. When Corinne glared at her she shrugged "I said 'go up' not 'go out'."

"Come on." Corinne mumbled, continuing the trek to the stables.

"Why don't you just admit that it's a date?" Viveca asked "I mean, you spend so much time together _everyone _sees you as an item."

Aramina elbowed her "Sh! She doesn't need to know that!"

"Louis and I are _not _an item." Corinne shook her head "Not until he makes it that way."

"What?" the other three echoed.

She smiled slightly "If he _does _someday ask me out... or up, officially I _will _accept. It's just waiting for him to go it."

"So you _do _like him?" Renee stated more than asked.

Corinne rolled her eyes "I've already said too much. And we are _really _late."

They ran the rest of the way to the stables, mounted their waiting horses and rode out to where all the others were waiting.

"Ladies." Treville said when he spotted them "Running a little late?"

Viveca glanced at the giant town clock and squinted to see it's large numbers "Nope. We're still in the 'fashionably late' quota."

"We were detained by the king." Corinne added.

"So I see." he then started calling out their assignments for the day.

"Hey, Beautiful." Harvey Jacobs, Aramina's date said as he pulled his horse up next to the red head. Yves, Viveca's date and Terence, Renee's date were right behind him.

Corinne wasn't sure why she found it funny that her three friends were all dating musketeers.

"Hi, Harvey!" Aramina leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Aramina had been smitten by the young, blond haired, blue eyed musketeer the first time she'd laid eyes on him riding into the courtyard on his silver stallion. As it turned out, he was a hopeless flirt and romantic.

Renee had fallen for Terence the fifth time she'd beat him in hand to hand combat and had slammed him into the dirt. After the fifteenth time, he asked her out and she agreed, despite the fact that he was five years older than her.

Viveca had _hated _Yves when he first arrived a little over a year ago... he laughed at their outfits. But he came around when he saw what happened when someone _hurts _one of those dresses. He couldn't stop smiling at her after that. They'd started dating about six months ago.

A few minutes later, Treville was done with the musketeers and sent them on their way.

"Meet you at Frazolli's later?" Yves asked.

Viveca nodded "Like usual. We'll meet you there."

Treville walked over to them just then and nodded at Corinne "When you get a chance, we need to talk."

"Yes, Captain." she nodded, then he walked away.

"I wonder what he wants." Renee mumbled "Generally you're in trouble."

"If I was in trouble he would have talked to me right then and there." she shrugged "Guess I'll find out later."

"Well, while you're out, I'm in charge of the king." Yves ran a hand through his jet black hair.

Corinne sent him a warning look "Don't you _dare _fall asleep again."

"How was I supposed to know that maniac was going to break in?"

"You're supposed to be prepared, Rookie."

"Hey, I've been here for a year. I'm not a Rookie anymore."

"Prove it... Rookie."

"Guys!" Renee interrupted "Yves, just do your job. This is one of Corinne's two days on town patrol and we want to enjoy it."

After the girls had become musketeers, Louis had chosen Corinne to be his personal bodyguard. But she was allowed two days a week to go on town patrol with her friends.

"See you guys later." Aramina waved at them and the girls rode towards the gate "I still can't decide if Yves's eyes are blue or green."

"They're turquoise, Aramina." Viveca corrected "Turquoise."

Corinne chuckled "Whatever you say, Viveca."

**(Okay, I know you people saw 'As History Repeats Itself' as the next story but... I had tragedy strike... literally. The Flash Drive containing 98 percent of my stories... is broken D': SO... I'm sorry people who are reading 'Ashes and Gold', it may be awhile til there's an update. I _did _have the next chapter completed BUT... it's on my broken flashdrive. So until I get up the nerve to try and _rewrite _that chapter and hope it's as good as the original... there won't be an update :( sorry. **

**I've been on the verge of tears for three days... literally.**

**So... anyhoo... I hope you enjoy. Thank you Tilly0006 (my sister) for helping inspire this story and for the title!**

**Laterz!)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Introducing Chad

"Hi, Chef Frazolli." the four girls chimed as they stepped into the large Italian restaurant.

Frazolli's was the most popular place to eat in all of Paris. His restaurant was actually five stories high. The first floor was a family style restaurant, the second was for fancy dining, the third and forth floor were rooms to rent and he lived on the fifth.

"Ah! Iz ze-a girl-as!" the plumb chef exclaimed as he hurried over to them "You are-a here to-a eat-a, no?"

"We are." Corinne nodded.

"Gut! A walk-a this-a way-a!"

Chef Frazoli was bare barely five foot four and was what people called pleasantly plump. His black hair was gray streaked as was his thin mustache that looked like someone had taken a quill and ink and just drawn two lines out from his nostrils. He also had a set of bushy eyebrows that moved constantly as he spoke, and he wore the classic chef outfit. White button down jacket with matching pants, an apron, black shoes and a tall hat.

"You-a favorite-a seat-as." he announced, motioning them to a table "No boyz today-as?"

"They'll be here soon." Corinne answered. She glanced out the window at the clock, it was just now one.

"Well," he flipped out a notebook and grinned, his eyebrows raising almost to his hairline "I do-a believe you want-a me spaghetti, ya?"

"NO!" The four answered immediately, accompanied by the three boys who were now sliding into their places.

"Just the regular." Harvey said with a grin.

"Okay. Be back in-a moment." then Frazolli shuffled off.

"What's wrong with the spaghetti again?" Corinne whispered.

Aramina shivered "There's just _something. _It _tastes _good but the effects..." she shivered again.

Yves nodded "It's strange what that stuff will do to you. It's that 'special' sauce."

Viveca grinned "I kept suggesting he get some and he did. That was _before _I liked him."

Renee chuckled "Never thought I'd see the day almost all of us were dating musketeers."

Corinne placed her elbows on the table then folded her hands together and laid her chin on top and watched her friends as they started chatting with their dates.

She often felt awkward coming to eat with them, like she was sitting in on a date or something.

Aramina leaned back in her chair as the food was brought and sat down "Corinne, you look lonely."

Corinne smiled and moved her arms out of the way of her plate "I'm surrounded by six people, how could I be lonely?"

"Not that kind of lonely, a different kind of lonely. You know the _other _kind."

She raised an eyebrow "Not really sure what you're talking about."

"Ooh, food!" Yves exclaimed "Let's eat!"

As dinner progressed the conversations took quite a few turns til it finally landed on Aramina and Harvey's date that night.

"Where are we going?" Aramina asked.

"It's a surprise." Harvey responded, making a point of popping a french fry in his mouth.

"Come on, tell me!"

"Yves and I are to see this new production at the theater." Viveca said.

Harvey froze "Huh?"

"That's where we're going!" Aramina squealed "Yes! I found it out. I found it out."

Corinne pushed back from the table "Catch y'all later. I have to get to the castle."

"What, you don't like hearing out date plans?" Aramina teased.

"Hm... let me think on that." she headed for the door "See you later!"

"So when is he going to officially ask her out... or up." Terence asked.

Yves shook his head "There is no telling."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Louis tested the new mechanisms he built into the bottom of balloon's basket "This had better work." he looked up at the town clock, 1:45 "She should be here soon."

"How about right now?" she responded, stepping up behind him "Unless you _want _me to wait a few more moments."

"No." he shook his head and grinned "Perfect timing. Like usual."

She shrugged "Comes with practice." then she climbed up into the balloon.

In the past two years and she Louis had probably been up in it at _least _a hundred times, but the excitement never faded.

Louis jumped in and pulled up the rope ladder, then he turned to her and motioned towards the ropes that were connected to the ground "Would you like to do the honor?"

"Sure." she pulled out her sword and quickly sliced through the ropes and the balloon took off. She leaned over the edge and watched as everything became smaller and smaller. It was probably her favorite part "So, what are the upgrades?"

"Feet."

She raised an eyebrow and looked back at him "Feet?"

"Mm-hm. Four feet that, by pulling a lever, can fold down bracing the basket against the ground."

"Kind of like a turtle."

He laughed "I hadn't thought of it that way, but yeah."

She let out a long sigh and looked back over the edge "How is every time different even though your still in the same place?"

"Maybe it depends on the company." he went to stand beside her "Thanks for testing this out with me... again."

"Your welcome. But to be honest it's more for me than for you."

"And how is that?"

Corinne laughed "Because I like the view."

A slow smile crossed his face as he looked over at her "So do I."

She could feel heat starting to creep into her cheeks so she looked away from him at the clouds that were floating by. She reached out and ran her hand through one of the puffs of white air and watched as it just disappeared "This is amazing."

"I can think of something that's a million times more amazing that this."

She could still feel his gaze boring into her "What's that?"

"You."

Her eyebrows lowered and she turned to face him "What?"

"Corinne..." he took a step closer to her "I never really thanked you for all the times you've saved my life. Especially lately."

She shrugged slightly "It's just my job, Your Highness."

"No." he shook his head as he reached out and picked up her hand "You far extend just 'duty' by what you do. You and your friends... You're amazing."

She glanced down at her feet then looked up at him, a soft smile on her face. She knew she needed to answer, but honestly she couldn't think of anything to say.

He tugged on her hands, pulling her closer.

"Louis?" she said, her voice just above a whisper.

"Hm?"

"You know we're about fifteen feet from the ground, right?"

"What!?" he looked over the edge then pulled a lever nearby.

Four hinged legs unfolded from the sides, flat pieces of wood nailed to the bottom acted as feet.

A few seconds later they scraped the ground and the balloon came to a stop and... stayed upright.

Corinne let out a slow breath and looked around "I can't believe it. We didn't..." just then there was a slight groan followed by a snap "Never mind!" and the basket overturned, throwing the two to the ground.

"I was sure that would work." Louis mumbled.

Corinne propped her chin up on her hands and grinned "At least we're still alive."

He rolled his eyes and pushed himself up then offered her a hand "As many spills as we take I'm surprised to still like going up in this thing."

"It's not that bad." she argued "Viveca's lectures about my dress getting torn and dirty, now that's bad."

"Well, shall we head back?" he asked.

"As you wish, Your Highness." he raised an eyebrow and she smiled "Louis."

He grinned and nodded. He didn't know why he loved hearing her say his name. It just had such a strange effect on him.

As she turned to lead the way back to the palace, she attempted to pull her hand from his, but his grip tightened. She bit her bottom lip and continued to walk... hand in hand with the king.

When they reached the throne room he walked over to his throne and sat down in it. Corinne plopped down in the throne next to his, her legs slung over the side.

"Now what?" she asked, dwindling her thumbs "It's almost five. There's no mortal peril. No maniacs. No lives to be saved." she sighed "I'm bored."

Louis chuckled and looked over at her "Well... there _is _something I want to talk to you about." when she didn't answer he continued "I really should have... done this a long time ago but... I guess I'm not as brave as Yves. Or Terence and Harvey."

Corinne held her breath. Was he...?

"But I just... um..." he ran a hand through his hair, wishing she'd turn and look at him... then again he looking away was a good thing. Her eyes had a habit of unnerving him more than anything "Will you..."

Just then the throne room doors burst open and Corinne flew from her spot like the throne was on fire.

"Corinne." Treville started then he frowned "Were you sitting on the Queen's throne?"

"Am I sitting on the Queen's throne?" Corinne responded.

"I asked if you had been."

"And I asked if I am."

"That's not the point."

"Then what's the point, if I was, were, is, am, will or won't or have been or am or am not sitting on the Queen's throne?" Corinne clasped her hands behind her back "All that matters is the present, Captain."

Treville shook his head "I need to speak with you. If His Majesty doesn't mind."

Louis nodded "Go ahead."

Corinne swallowed a sigh and followed the captain out the door.

"Corinne, I have an assignment for you." Treville said as he led the way outside.

"Okay."

"I want you to meet Chad Dailey."

Corinne looked to where the captain indicated and her eyebrows rose.

The next moment Aramina slid up beside her "Oh WOW."

Chad was a solid six foot two with a lean but muscular build. He had golden hair that fell just over his forehead and he had summer blue eyes.

"Chad Dailey?" Corinne repeated as she looked up at him.

"Yes, Ma'am." His thick British accent caught her off guard and for a moment she thought Aramina was going to faint.

"Chad, this is Corinne D'artagnon." Treville said "Corinne, you're going to be training him."

She raised an eyebrow "Why me?"

"Because... it's just a test for... all musketeers." Treville cleared his throat "You start tomorrow."

she spun around to face the man "But I'm in charge of the king tomorrow."

"I will be guarding the king while you train him." he responded "For right now, Chad is your whole responsibility." with that he turned and walked away.

Aramina sighed "Corinne, if you give up let me know." then she ran off.

Chad smiled slightly and held out his hand "I'm Chad."

"I know." she responded, shaking his hand.

"I know that, but I hate formal introductions. Feels... forced."

"I agree." she smiled and looked around "Well, I guess we'll start tomorrow." she pointed the way towards the training grounds "Find Yves Levinson. He'll get you a uniform."

"Alright. Thank you, Miss D'artagnon."

She turned to walk away but stopped and looked back at him "Just call me, Corinne."  
>"Yes Ma... uh... Corinne." he smiled, causing his blue eyes to start sparkling "I'll see you tomorrow."<p>

"You will." then she returned to the castle.

**(Chapter 2! yay! Anyhoo.., so that's Chad. **

**And don't worry people, Louis get's more than a little jealous. Trust me ;)**

**Oh, and the reason it's called Aramina's Journal, she's writing everything down so... yes Corinne is still the main character, obviously. But Aramina's going to be in it _a lot _more than usual so... yeah. **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter! Laterz!)**


	3. Chapter 3 - An unexpected Emergency

"You guys should have seen him!" Aramina gushed "Or heard him. Boy that accent just makes your heart bet like a drum!"

Renee rolled her eyes "Is he seriously _that _handsome?"

"In years to come when people refer to the dictionary to look up the words handsome, cute, charming, or any other words in that category there will be a picture of Chad right there."

Viveca looked over at Corinne "Really?"

Corinne laughed "I'm not sure he deserves all _that_ but... he definitely has little lacking in the looks department."

"Is he even handsomer than the king?"

Corinne stopped head in her tracks and shot a look at the brunette "There's nothing even to compare there."

They walked into the castle and headed for the supply closet to start on their morning chores. They had just grabbed their cleaning tools when Chad jogged up to them.

"Good morning."

"Hi." Corinne smiled "We don't start training until noon."

"Yes, I know." he smiled at each of the girls "I just wanted to verify _where _we'd be meeting."

"Front lawn."

"Great." he tipped his musketeer hat at them then walked away.

"You're right." Renee whispered "He _is _cute." The others stared at her in shock "What? He is."

"Must be, coming from you." Corinne kicked the closet door closed and headed for the main hall.

Louis came running up to them and smiled "Hey, got plans for today?"

"Mm-hm. Training."

"Oh yeah, Treville told me he was going to do that. Who are you training?"

"New guy, Chad."

Louis suddenly became stock still and his eyebrows lowered "You're training Chad?"

"Yep."

"Chad _Dailey?_"

She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him "Yeah. Why?"

"No... reason." he took a couple steps away "I... have work to do." then he hurried off.

"Wonder what that was about." Viveca mumbled then she smiled "Can I sit in on training?"

Corinne just laughed and shook her head.

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

"You told her to train Chad!?" Louis demanded as he walked into the throne room.

Treville nodded "Yes, Your Highness."

"Why Chad?"

"He's the only new recruit we've got."

"So what!?" Louis stormed across the room "Why didn't you get her to train Yves, or the Lieutenant or... even you! You could probably learn a thing or two from her!"

Treville frowned and shook his head "I thought you agreed to this."

"Yes, but not to _Chad_!" he shook his head "You couldn't have put her with someone... older? Or uglier?"

The captain's eyebrows lurched "Your Highness..." he shook his head slowly "I think Corinne can handle it. She's a very strong and stubborn girl."

Louis nodded and ran a hand through his hair "You're right. She won't have a problem handling Chad... I hope."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Corinne walked out onto the front lawn swinging her sword on her finger "Alright Chad, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be I s'pose." He grinned "Where do we start?"

She stuck her sword back in it's hidden sheath "Actually, we're not training today. My friends and I are heading out to Frazolli's. You wanna come?"

"We're, oh what's the word, ditching practice?"

"No. We're just going to make it easier. I know nothing about you and you know very little about me." she looked back at her friends who were coming up to join them "Training will go a lot easier if we're actually friends before I beat you up."

"Oh you think you can beat me up?" he retorted with a grin "I accept that challenge, My Lady."

Aramina suddenly popped up beside her and grinned "Hey, I'm Amarina... I mean Mamrina... I mean..."

"Aramina." Corinne, Viveca and Renee said in unison.

"Yeah. That's me. And you're... Chad?".

"That would be me." he picked up her hand and kissed it "It's an honor."

Aramina giggled and retreated behind the others.

"The guys are waiting." Renee said "Let's go."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Louis watched as the group headed for the gate "Hey, hey, hey! Where are they going?"

"Corinne thought it would be a good idea to get to know him first." Treville shrugged.

"What does she need to get to know him for? She knows his name's Chad Dailey, isn't that enough?"

Treville rubbed his forehead _"Boys... and girls. Put them together and you have a mess."_

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

"I don't get it." Harvey whispered to the others, watching as Chad talked to a couple other musketeers in the restaurant "What does Dailey have that I don't? We're both blond. We both had blue eyes. What makes him so special?"

"The accent." The four girls answered.

"Don't get me wrong." Aramina said quickly "I love you, Harvey. But Chad is... just so cute!"

"Speaking of Chad," Corinne spoke up "Terrence, who did you train?"

"Me?" the young man laughed "I haven't trained anyone. That's a job for the Captain or Lieutenant. Why?"

"No reason." Corinne frowned "Just Treville told me that all musketeers were given the test of training someone,"

"Nope." Harvey shook his head "I've been in the musketeer force since I was eighteen so... three years, and I've never had to train anyone."

"That's odd." she shook her head then looked up as Chad joined them "Ready to eat?"

"Definitely." he responded "This place is magnificent."

"Such cute vocabulary." Aramina whispered to Corinne who shook her head.

"Pick anything on the menu." Corinne leaned back in her seat "We come here so often that Frazolli knows our orders."

"Hm... well it's an Italian restaurant so... how about some spaghetti?"

Viveca and Aramina both opened their mouths to object but Corinne silenced them by placing a hand on their knees "Great choice."

The three girls sent her a slightly suspicious look while the boys grinned. Chad didn't seem to notice.

"So, Chad." Yves said after Frazolli left, shouting happily that someone had ordered his spaghetti "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is a British man doing becoming a musketeer?"

"I was waiting for that question, and no, I don't mind." Chad smiled "The thing is, my mother was French. Lady Dalia."

Corinne's eyes widened "I've heard about her! She defied her father and left her home to follow her heart."

"Yes." he nodded "She fell in love with a young Duke of Somerset. My grandfather hated the English due to an old chivalry that died along ago. But he refused to give it up. But she married him anyways. They thought that they could have no children but after ten years of marriage, I made an appearance." he chuckled "My mother used to tell me stories of the musketeers and their selfless fights for the protection of their home. I always dreamed of returning here one day to join the brave pack." he leaned back in his chair and sighed "When I was eleven years old the plague swept through my home and claimed both my parents. I spent the remainder of my growing up years with an elderly neighbor til I came here,"

"Such a sad-sweet story." Aramina sighed.

"Yes. But I like to think that... I wouldn't be who I am today if I didn't grow up the way I did."

Corinne smiled "That's a good way to think about it. Welcome to Paris and to the musketeers."

"Thank you."

Just then Frazolli returned with their plates and sat them down around the table "Finally! Some-a-one who enjoys-a me spaghetti!"

Corinne bit back a smile "Thank you, Chef Frazolli."

"My-a pleasure!" then the man bustled off to tend to some other costumers.

Chad picked up his fork and rolled some spaghetti onto it.

Corinne slowly stuck a french fry into her mouth and watched him. She knew it was probably a _totally _evil prank to pull, especially since she had no idea of the effects. But she couldn't help it.

He was just about to stick the food in his mouth when a musketeer came running into the restaurant.

"Musketeers!" he called "Urgent meeting at the palace! Immediately!"

Corinne glanced at her friends then jumped up from her seat and shot towards the door, the others close behind. She let out a loud whistle as she ran outside and her horse immediately responded and came running to her. In one movement she was in the saddle and riding towards the castle.

"She's good." Chad said in awe.

"You have no idea." the other three boys said as they hurried after the others.

Corinne slipped out of her saddle as soon as she spotted the Captain and ran to him "What's happened?"

He sent her a quick smile "The King is safe."

She left out a relieved sigh and nodded "Then what's the emergency?"

He glanced around as the others began to assemble "There's been a new threat to our king!" he announced "I want everyone alert! Even in your sleep! I want double the guard at every post and one in between. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." the musketeers chorused.

Corinne frowned "Captain, what's going on?"

He nodded towards the castle "Come with me."

She glanced at her friends and they followed him up into the castle.

"We received a note." Treville said slowly "A threat against the king."

"He gets those every other day!" Corinne shook her head "Trust me, I know. What's different about this one?"

"The difference is this one is real." Louis said as he stepped into view. His face was slightly red and he was gingerly rubbing his right hand that was carefully wrapped up with a bandage.

Corinne's eyes widened and she ran over to him "What happened?"

"Well, I was doing the paperwork like usual." he answered "And there was a letter. A letter from someone who calls himself the Scorpion."

Corinne's eyebrow lowered and she slowly reached out, took his hand and started to unwrap it.

"It said what most say." he continued without trying to stop her "Just a threat that I would be destroyed and whatnot." he suddenly grabbed her hand that was undoing the bandage to stop her "And the next thing I knew the paper caught fire in my hand, and the next instant my whole office was on fire."

Loud gasps passed through the area.

Corinne swallowed hard then slowly finished pulling off the bandage, what she saw made her gasp in horror.

The whole inside of his right hand was nothing but a large blister of red, singed flesh.

She looked from his hand to his face and back again "How... did that... happen?"

He sent her a fake smile "The doorknob was _really _hot."

"And you had on a pair of gloves because you had a meeting with the town council earlier this morning." she finished.

He nodded slowly "You're right. As usual."

"So... you..." Aramina shivered "The fire was actually _on _you?"

"It didn't get further the my elbow." he answered.

Corinne shook her head and rubbed her temple "How did that letter catch fire? How did your office catch fire?"

"I have no idea." Louis closed his injured hand and cringed "It just ignited itself like a match was thrown into the room, but that's impossible because the window was closed."

Corinne suddenly spun around to face the captain "And where were _you _when all this was happening?"

Treville's eyebrows lurched "I was called away for a moment with the king's permission."

"Seriously!?" she threw her hands into the air "You leave the office and the king almost gets barbequed?" she turned back to face Louis who at the moment was fighting a smile "How did you get out?"

"Treville kicked down the door."

"Okay." she nodded slightly, completely missing the amused look that passed between the king and captain right before they wiped the smiles off their faces. She suddenly frowned "Wait a minute. For the doorknob to be too hot to grab that fire would have to have been going for several minutes." she crossed her arms "Why didn't you leave the office immediately?"

Louis looked down at the floor "Well... I was trying to save some... things."

"Ei-yi-yi." she shook her head slowly then turned back to face Treville "I want to resume my duties as his bodyguard. Someone else can train Chad."

"No." Treville said sternly "I will be overseeing the king. You are to stick to the original plan of training. Since we know very little of what to expect we're going to need all the help we can. So _please _continue with your training."

Corinne sighed and nodded "Yes, Captain."

"Good girl." he then motioned to the others that were standing in the room "Be sure to keep your eyes and ears open! Until we find out what's causing this, we will all have to be on our toes." he walked over to Chad and laid a hand on his shoulder "It looks like you'll be learning on the job, Sson. And trust me, Corinne will teach you well."

**(Chapter 3 is up and present! Woohoo! Thank you guyz SO much for the favs, follows and reviews! I don't think I've ever had this many reviews on the first two-three chapters before! You guyz are AWESOME!**

**And also SOOO sorry for the MEGA long wait for this chapter... two weeks! Gah! But, I got sick so... yeah. Sorry!**

**I was hoping to have somthing else to post/update to make up for it but my brain went dry so just one update.**

**Moving on:**

**In answer to** lovelovelove, don't worry, I _am_ working on barbie fanficts that _aren't _3 musketeers. It just takes me a LONG time to think up ideas. And unfortunately, the ones I _was_ working on were all on my now crashed flashdrive so... :'( But I promise, my mind isn't only on 3 musketeers constantly. They just come easier because there's endless possibilities :) (I drive my lil sis insane!) And to be honest, I've been wracking my mind trying to think up a story for Swan Lake. It was my favorite before the musketeers came out. Got any ideas? I would _love _to hear them! Or on any of the Barbie Movies really. Just let me know!

**And I probably **_**shouldn't **_**say this, may take away some of the suspicion of the story BUT... I've had several people ask so... No Chad isn't a villain.**

**AH! I said it! Spoiler alert! Anyhoo... **

**that's all for nowz!**

**TTYL peoplez!**

**Laterz**


	4. Chapter 4 - Training Begins

When the girls returned to their apartment that evening, they all immediately turned to their other hobbies: Viveca started on a dress, Renee with her music and Aramina started writing in her book. Corinne flopped down on her bed, her head hanging over the edge and closed her eyes.

"Does that help you think or something?" Viveca asked, glancing back at the blond.

"How did that fire start?" Corinne asked no one in particular "It couldn't have just sprung up from nowhere."

"But it had to." Aramina pointed out, scribbling quickly in her book "The windows were closed and no one else was in the office."

"And the letter caught fire in his hand." Renee added "It just doesn't make sense."

Corinne sighed and looked around at her friends "I wish Treville would let me take my job back."

"He's probably got a good reason for wanting you to train Chad." Aramina said "Otherwise he would." then she grinned "And I would _gladly _take your place."

Corinne chuckled "Harvey's getting a little jealous, Aramina. You might want to be careful."

"Oh, you know I swoon over every boy in the kingdom. But I LOVE Harvey!" she sighed dreamily "He's… perfect. Even though he doesn't have an accent."

"You know, Corinne. I'm kinda surprised that you're not suspecting him for the new threat." Renee commented "I mean he shows up and BOOM! The king almost gets grilled."

Corinne shrugged "I _would,_ but he was with us when Louis' office set fire. He couldn't have done it. And besides, I don't have a bad feeling about Chad. He seems pretty honest."

"Well, if you trust him then so do I." Aramina said cheerily.

Corinne cocked her head to the side and smiled at the red head "Are you still writing that book?"

"Doi! And I started it at just the right time! A new mystery _and _a new boy! Perfect!"

Corinne just shook her head then a moment later sighed and rolled over then propped her chin up on her hands "Hey, guys? Can I… ask you something?"

"Go ahead." the others echoed, completely engrossed in their work.

She took a deep breath "I think… Louis was going to ask me _out_ yesterday."

"What!?" everyone's attention was instantly on her.

"I mean, it sounded like it. But Treville came in and he stopped." she twirled a piece of blond hair around her finger "And… I don't know if he'll try it again now that I'm not guarding him anymore."

"And that's a problem?" Aramina asked slowly, a smile creeping across her face.

Corinne let out an aggravated sigh and flopped over onto her side "I've been waiting for him to ask me out for two stinkin' years!"

"Ooooh." Aramina giggled "Then why didn't you say so?"

"Because I don't know how his brain works!" she rolled back onto her back with her head hanging towards the floor "I mean sometimes he's… one way and other times he's such a knucklehead!" she laughed slightly as she said the last word "I have _never _had such a hard time figuring someone out. And yet at the same time he's so easy to read but… I don't know."

"Well, I guess you just wait. Until then, we've got sleep to do and an investigation to look into while training Mr. Cutie." Aramina closed her book "Good night, all."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

"Is the king alright?" Chad asked the next morning as he and Corinne met on the front lawn.

"A bit scorched but he's fine. Thankfully." she answered "You ready to get busy?"

"Of course." He nodded with a grin "What are we going to… Whoa!" he gasped as she suddenly kicked his feet out from under him and he crashed to the ground "Ow."

She chuckled as she looked down at him "Sorry. I thought you said you were ready."

"Oh, you're _that _kind of teacher."

"Oh, I'm _many _kinds of teachers." she crossed her arms "You just need to learn how to react."

"Ah." he nodded slightly then suddenly struck out with his boot in an attempt to knock her down but she easily sidestepped it.

"Tut-tut, Mr. Dailey. Trying to trip the teacher is _not _a good idea." she took a step back "Try to keep up." with that she turned and sprinted off.

Chad scrambled to his feet and ran after her. As he rounded to the back of the castle he skid to a stop. Corinne what nowhere in sight.

"Whatcha' doin' Chad?" Viveca asked.

"Trying to catch Corinne."

"Ooh. Good luck with that. She's ridiculously fast."

"I'd noticed. Any advice?"

"Yeah, just keep running. She'll stop and wait for you to catch up eventually."

"Oh. Thanks."

Viveca smiled "The keyword being '_eventually_'."

"Chad!" Corinne suddenly called from the castle's back door "Are you coming or taking a snack break?"

"I'm coming." he answered as he started running again.

"Good." then she disappeared through the door.

Viveca chuckled as Chad ran after her "I suppose I _could _have warned him that she can run seven miles without a problem. Except when Louis' life is in danger. Then it becomes an easy fifteen."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Louis dropped his quill back into it's ink well and began to read another one of the many pieces of paper that was on his desk when he heard the sound of footsteps running across the tiled floor.

"What is who doing?" he mumbled as he stood up and left the office. He walked down the small hall and peeked around the corner to see Corinne running across the floor, Chad several feet behind. He watched Corinne run past then with a smirk slowly stuck his foot out right in the path of Chad.

"Whoa!" a second later Chad pitched forward, hit the floor and slid across the tiles.

Louis cringed then laughed quietly and ran back to his office.

"Hey, you okay?" Corinne asked as she walked up to the fallen man "That looked like it hurt."

"I'm okay." he groaned "Not sure what I tripped on though. It was probably my own feet."

Corinne glanced down the nearby hall and raised an eyebrow "Maybe." she offered him a hand up, which he accepted "You ready to continue?"

"I think so." he responded with a wince "I'll try."

"Good." she smiled and nodded towards the stairs "Let's go."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

"'I probably tripped on my own feet'." Louis mimicked quietly as he continued his paperwork "I wish."

"Your Majesty." Treville stepped into the room and looked around "Where is Yves?"

"Viveca called him a few minutes ago and he was too scared to delay."

The Captain let out a deep breath "That boy. Sometimes I wonder if he's cut out to be a musketeer. But Corinne was _insistent _that he was."

"You know who isn't cut out to be a musketeer? Chad. I think you should let him go."

Treville frowned and looked down at the young king "Pardon?"

"Chad Dailey. I'm not sure he has what it takes." Louis answered professionally "And it would be a shame for him to get hurt."

Treville's eyebrows lurched "Chad Dailey is the _last _person I'm worried about. Corinne's with him so there's no way he'll get hurt… unless she hurts him, of course."

"And any man who can be hurt by a female should _not _be on the musketeer force."

"You Highness, you're aware that Corinne has whipped every one of the musketeers including me… twice. If we follow that rule you will have no protection." Louis went to speak but Treville cut him off "I'm afraid you're not using your head, Louis. You're letting you emotions control you and you can't afford that. France could suffer for it."

Louis stiffened "I'm not letting my emotions control me. I was just saying.' then he turned back to his paperwork.

Treville rubbed the bridge of his nose and swallowed a sigh. _What idiot created Romance and Crushes?_

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Corinne swiped her hair out of her face as she walked towards Louis' new office. It was nearly midnight, but she had seen the candles still lit and figured he was working late like he often did.

"He wouldn't." she said to herself "I don't think he would anyways." she sighed "Guess I just ask." she grabbed the doorknob and pushed open the door "Louis, I need to ask you..." she suddenly froze. Bent over the desk was a figure clothed in black, in his hand he had a stack of papers "Who are you and what are you doing in here?"

The person straightened up to his full height and turned to face her.

She took a slight step back, preparing for an attack, but instead the man whirled around and leapt out the window.

She went after him, but with it being pitch black outside and the figure being _in _black, he quickly disappeared "Okay. I know some musketeers that have some explaining to do." she mumbled as she continued to scan the area. She was about to turn around when she spotted a piece of paper laying on the ground. She picked it up and sat back on her heels, training the face of the page into the moonlight. It only took her a second to recognize the drawing as one of Louis' detailed designs for his Hot Air Balloon.

"What would someone want with this?"

**(Ei-yi-yi! Once again I am SO sorry for the Mega Delay in update! Got snowed in, so there was no going places with internet :(**

**I _did _want to give you a longer chapter, but I also hit a small bump of writer's block so this is all I've got. Sorry!**

**And to **Rosetrang628: hehe, good point. But I promise, Chad isn't the villain of this story :)

**And to **Weatherbug02: Oooh, you've got me. But I _may _surprise you *evil grin*

**And to everyone else, and those two THANK YOU for all the favs, follows and reviews!**

**Oh, and good news! I FINALLY got a new laptop! After working on one with a busted screen for two years I am seriously hyped! Yay!**

**Well, Laterz everyonez!)**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Real Target

The next morning, Louis found himself staring into his office shocked.

Corinne was sitting behind his desk going through all the papers and drawers.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly.

"Louis, what all was lost in your other office fire?" she asked without looking up.

"I managed to save everything that wasn't copied in Treville's office."

"So your balloon plans…?"

"They're in the bottom drawer on the left."

She sighed and leaned back in the seat "That's what I was afraid of."

He frowned as he stepped into the room "What's going on?"

"A man broke in here last night," she answered "And he took _all _the plans for your balloon."

"What!?" Louis ran over to the desk and yanked it open only to find it empty "Why?"

"I don't know. I was kinda hoping they'd been left in the other office instead of stolen."

"No, I made sure to grab them."

She looked over at him with a blank face "You risked your life for those designs."

He returned the look "Its a lifetime of work, of course I did."

A slight smile crossed her face "I would have too."

"That's why I didn't say anything in front of Treville. He never would have understood. You on the other hand..." he found himself staring into her ice blue eyes "Have always seemed to get me."

Her smile widened "Well, we were on the same road. Wanted the impossible that everyone said we couldn't have." she blinked and quickly turned away from him "Was there anything in those designs that would give reason for them to be stolen?"

"Nope. Just how to build one." he stared at the desk for a moment before he straightened up and looked down at her "Speaking of which, would you like to go up with me later?"

She sighed and shook her head "I can't. I have training to do."

"With Chad." he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, with Chad." she raised an eyebrow and stood "Louis, mind if I ask why it bothers you that I'm training him?"

"It doesn't." he shrugged "I just... don't trust him."

"Why?"

"He doesn't seem like the musketeer type."

"You didn't think that when you first agreed for him to be trained."

"I changed my mind."

"When you found out I was training him."

"Yes… No!" he shook his head "I've just been watching him, that's all."

"Is that why you tripped him in the hall yesterday?"

"What!? What makes you think I did that?"

"Because you're really loud when you're running back to your office on tiled floor."

"That is ridiculous! Why would I do something like that?"

"Because you're jealous."

"Of what!?"

"That's what I want to know." she glanced down at her feet before she looked back up at the young king "Why does it bother you so much that I'm the one training Chad? I mean, is there a specific reason?"

He stared at her a long moment. He couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her face seemed to hold a mixture between curiosity and a bit of… hope?

He finally looked away "No."

Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head slightly "Well then. I have to go. I'm already late." with that she left the room.

Louis watched her go then flopped down in his chair "I am _not _jealous. Just concerned." but as he sat there he knew he _was _jealous. And his concern was that Chad would win and he'd lose her for good.

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

"How's training going?" Yves asked as the boys slid into their seats at Frazolli's.

"Great." Chad answered "Corinne's a hard teacher, but she knows what she's doing."

"That she does." Terence nodded "Don't tell any of the girls I said this but, I was impressed the first time Corinne took down the Captain… on her first trial run."

"And how smitten you were with Renee the first time she slammed you onto your back."

Terence looked over his shoulder to see Corinne standing there with a grin.

"And thanks for the complement." then she sat down in her own chair.

"Where's the others?" Harvey asked.

"Checking something that's got everyone in town's attention."

"And you're not curious?"

"Nope. They'll let me know what it is."

Chad smiled and leaned forward on the table "So, when is my Musketeer initiation?"

"As soon as I say it is." she replied "And I'm saying in two weeks."

"Alright." he nodded "I think I can be ready by then."

"You have to be." she grinned "Or you're can't be a musketeer."

"Corinne!" Aramina suddenly squealed as she came bursting into the restaurant with the other three right behind her "Corinne! It's the best thing ever!"

"It is!" Viveca agreed "Truly exciting!"

"I have to admit. It's good." Renee added.

Corinne squinted at the three "The only thing all three of you agree on is a party."

"Oh, you're good!" Aramina squealed "Frazolli is hosting a town 'Fling'!" then she frowned "And I have no idea what that means."

"Yes!" Corinne pumped a fist in the air "I haven't been to a town fling since I was in Gascony!"

"So it's a country thing." Viveca asked unsure.

"Mm-hm. Singing, music, dancing, food, sometimes games. They are the funnest thing since throwing criminals into the dungeon."

"What kind of music?" Renee asked slowly. She popped her violin case up on the table and opened it "Like this?" then she played a piece of a quick waltz.

"Beautiful!" someone nearby shouted and several people clapped.

"Thank you." Renee nodded.

"No." Corinne stood up and took the instrument from her "Like this." then she played a hyper, upbeat country square-dancing tune.

People around the restaurant began clapping to the beat and tapping their feet. Aramina was bobbing back and forth grinning.

When Corinne ended the song a moment later several people clapped and she handed the instrument back to her friend.

Renee stared at the blond "Since when did you play the violin?"

Corinne's face suddenly flushed and she grinned nervously "I have to run. See ya!" then she took off out the restaurant.

"What was that?" Renee asked "Seriously."

Aramina giggled "Corinne blowing another secret!"

"Amazing." Chad smiled then he looked at the others "What chances are there that she'll go to the party with me?"

"I'd say it depends." Aramina answered "But you can always try and find out."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Seven o clock the next morning, Corinne knocked on Louis' office door.

"Come in." he answered immediately.

"Hey Louis." she said as she pushed open the door "You got a minute?"

He glanced down at the paper he was working on then nodded "Sure."

"Frazolli's throwing a party out in town today, starting at around noon. I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"What about the guards?"

"I'm a musketeer, I know how to get past the guards." she retorted, leaning against the door frame "So… you wanna go?"

He stared at the paperwork pile up on his desk for a moment before he sighed "I would love to, Corinne. I _really _would. But I'm _way _behind thanks to that fire and I really need to get caught up."

"Okay." She nodded slightly "If you change your mind, let me know."

"I will." he sent her a small smile "Thanks."

She nodded again then left the room.

Around noon she popped her head back in the door "Still busy?"

"Yeah." he cringed "I just got a notification from the city council that they want a meeting tomorrow." he motioned towards several folders that were sitting on his desk "And they want copies of all the financial reports for the year. That's one thing that _wasn't _saved from the fire so I have to go through all these receipts and sum it all up again."

"Oooh." she cringed "Sounds fun. Do… you want some help?"

"No. Go enjoy your party. I'll see you later."

"Alright. See ya." then she left.

Louis sighed and shook his head "If only the council hadn't come up I'd go."

A few minutes later Treville walked into the office and leaned back against the wall "I have another letter from the council."

"What do they want?"

"To make sure you also have a report of everything that was lost in the fire."

"Seriously?"

"Mm-hm."

"Why do they need _that?_"

"I don't know."

"Oi, that party keeps sounding better."

"I heard about that. I'm sure they'll all have fun. And it'll be a good chance for Chad to get to know the locals."

"Chad?" Louis asked slowly.

"Yeah. He and Corinne are going since… Where are you going?"

Louis was already out the office door. By time Treville made it out Louis was disappearing around a corner "I _never _see that boy run… unless his life's in danger, he's gotten a sudden inspiration for his flying machine or it has something to do with Corinne. On second thought, he runs all the time."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

It didn't take Louis long to locate where the party was, he just followed the music. When he did find it, the first thing he saw was Corinne teaching Chad how to do a square dance. They were both laughing, eyes sparkling.

"Your Highness." Treville whispered.

Louis jumped and groaned "Don't scare me like that, Captain! What do you want?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"No."

"The city council?"

"What about them?"

Treville sighed and ran a hand over his face "Yeesh."

"What does she see in him?" he mumbled.

"If you're so curious why don't you ask?"

They watched for several minutes before Treville placed a hand on Louis; shoulder "Your Majesty, you have important work to do. You can't waste time watching this...fling."

Louis looked up at the man then back to where Corinne and Chad were still dancing "I guess you're right." he sighed, then he headed back for the castle.

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

"Corinne D'artagnon!" Renee called from the stage where a small band was set up "I have a challenge for you!"

Corinne raised an eyebrow "What?"

"I challenge you to a violin-off."

Corinne laughed as several 'oooohs' filled the area "Renee, I haven't played the violin in over six years!"

"Sounded pretty good yesterday." Renee smirked "I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. I dare you."

Corinne's eyebrows lurched "Fine." then she jumped up onto the stage and took the instrument offered to her "What song?"

"Orange Blossom Special."

"Okay."

"On three. One… two… three." instantly the two launched into the song.

"Go Corinne!" Aramina squealed "Go Renee! Take her down, Corinne! Play the music right out of her, Renee!"

"Who's side are you on?" Viveca asked exasperated.

"I can't decide, I love them both so much!"

The two went on for about ten minutes, the song getting faster and faster with each round until finally with a laugh Corinne stopped playing and held her hands up in defeat as Renee finished the insanely fast ending.

A loud cheer went up once Renee stopped and she took several bows.

Corinne handed the violin back to the musician then walked over to her friend "Good job."

Renee laughed "I have to admit, you kept up longer than I thought you would."

"Yeah, but I'll stick with swordplay. You're the ultimate violinist." then they laughed and rejoined the crowd.

"May I have this dance?" Chad asked, holding a hand out to the blond.

"Sure, why not." she responded and was instantly pulled into the dance.

"They seem to be getting awfully close." Renee commented.

Aramina nodded "Ye-ah. I guess we'll just see how it plays out."

The party lasted til way past midnight, but everyone was having so much fun, they didn't even notice.

Corinne and Chad were sitting on a small table nearby watching as several couples were dancing to a slow waltz.

"I never could waltz." she commented with a chuckle "They're too slow."

Chad laughed "Well you can't be good at _everything._"

"I don't claim to be."

"But you could prove to be." he smiled at her then cleared his throat "Corinne?"

"Hm?"

"I wasn't sure I should ask this, but I've got to try."

She froze. Surely he wasn't…

"I was wondering if maybe you'd… go out with me? On a date. A _real _date."

She bit her lip then looked over at him "Chad, look. You're a good friend and I enjoy your company but… I have feelings for someone else and have for a long time."

"Any chance those feelings could change?"

She shook her head slowly "I don't think so, Chad. I'm sorry, but I've got to be honest."

"?No, it's alright. I'm glad you're being honest with me." he smiled then held his hand out to her "Friends?"

"Of course!" she quickly shook his hand and smiled "Thanks for understanding."

"No problem." then he grinned teasingly "It's a crime for a student to get a crush on the teacher anyways."

She just laughed and turned her attention back to the dance.

Aramina came skipping over to them "Corinne you were right! These flings are SO much better than balls! I have been having the best time ever!"

Corinne laughed "I told you."

"We could totally ask the king about throwing one at..." Aramina's face suddenly paled and her eyes widened "The castle!"

"What?" Corinne asked confused.

"The castle!" Aramina basically screamed "It's on fire!"

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Louis slammed into the double doors to his room but they wouldn't budge. The whole room behind him was covered in hot red flames. He'd thought about jumping off his balcony, but falling six floors to the castle's steps didn't sound like a good idea. He slammed his shoulder into the door again and groaned "Why do these doors have to be oak?"

The smoke was so thick it was suffocating, and the air from the balcony doors just fed the already intense flames.

"Your Majesty! Get back!" Treville's voice shouted through "I'm going to try and break it down!"

Louis backed away from the door, warily eyeing the flames around him. The doors to his room swung out, so the captain had to push against the restraint of the hinges too.

After several attempts, Treville yanked out his sword and stuck it in between the doors and tried to pry them apart to no avail.

The golden handles were red with heat so grabbing them was out of the question, they were even slightly melted.

"Your Majesty!" Treville called "We're going to have to take you out the balcony!"

"But how!"

"I don't… Corinne? What are you doing here? The whole castle's on fire! Get out!"

"Is Louis in there?" He heard her voice ask.

"Yes. But there's no way to get the door open."

"Fine." then she called through to the king "Stand clear of the door!"

"What are you doing?" Treville asked as Louis scrambled to obey "You can't..."

"Hi-ya!" a second later both doors flew from their hinges and bounced across the room.

Treville was standing in the hall with his mouth gaped open in shock.

Corinne ran into the room "Louis. Come on!" then she grabbed his hand and ran they ran from the room "Captain!" she snapped, grabbing the man from his shock "Let's go!"

A few minutes later, they broke out of the smoke and into the courtyard. Several loud cheers went up at the sight of them.

"Thank you." Louis said "I was starting to think I'd be stuck in there forever."

"Are you alright?" Chad asked as he joined them "I didn't know what to think when you were running in there!"

Corinne shrugged "I'm fine. And it's my job."

Treville suddenly came out of his stunned silence and exclaimed "You kicked the doors off its hinges!"

Corinne chuckled "It wasn't that hard."

"Twenty feet tall, gold trimmed each weighing about a hundred pounds a piece of solid oak." Aramina responded "And you _kicked _them?"

Corinne nodded with a raised eyebrow "They flew right off."

"They flew. They _flew!?_"

Corinne just shook head but then stopped. Through the smoke in the castle she could make out the form of a person standing there, right before it disappeared further into the palace "What…?" then she ran back inside.

"Corinne!" she heard her name echoed but didn't stop.

The smoke had thickened incredibly. It's suffocating hold was settling around her and stinging her eyes _"Who's in here?"_ she thought as she continued to look around.

Just then she felt something close over her neck, tightening around her throat.

"Just who I wanted to come back in." a voice growled "Make no mistakes, Blondie. Before this is over you will be finished." his hold around her throat tightened and she gasped, trying desperately to get some air to no avail "That's right. It's not about the king this time. It's about you." his hands continued to tighten "And you… are finished." then with one final squeeze, she fell to the ground unconscious.

**(Here's the longer chapter you requested! Hope you liked!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guyz!**

**Laterz!)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Why and Who?

As she hit the floor she could feel the blackness trying to consume her, trying to bring her down, but she pushed it away.

The sound of a dagger being pulled from it's holder reached her ears and at the last moment she rolled over, her foot kicking the knife from the man's hands and it flew across the room.

"What..?" the man gasped.

She jumped back to her feet and turned to face him. Her lungs were screaming for air, her eyes longed for release from the constant stinging of the fire, but she refused to run "I don't go down that easily." she retorted, the man just a blur in front of her.

He had some sort of hood over his face which helped filter the air he inhaled, keeping him from taking in so much smoke and also concealed his face. With a growl he lunged for her and she jumped to the side right before she grabbed his arm and flipped him to the ground.

He groaned and rolled to his knees "You'll be sorry for that!"

She didn't reply.

He jumped up from the floor, his clenched fists swinging wildly towards her. She backed away quickly, trying desperately to avoid him.

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Louis stared through the doorway of the castle "She's been in there too long." then he went to run inside but Treville stopped him "No, Your Highness."

"But she's..."

"We'll go." Renee said, motioning towards the others.

"No, I'll go." Chad spoke up, and before anyone could respond he rushed into the castle.

"I'll give him three minutes." Aramina whispered "Then we're going."

Louis glanced at them before he turned his attention back to the castle _"If I don't go in first."_

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Corinne slid across the tiled floor, her back slamming into the hard wall before she came to a stop.

"I can tell you can't keep this up much longer." he sneered "The need for air too great, Thou Great Musketeer?"

She tried to push herself up only to collapse back to the floor. It was true, the lack of oxygen had just about finished her.

She heard his dark chuckle and was straining her mind for some way to avoid him. To get back. Or even to move, but her head was pounding so hard it was all she could do to even lift it.

She heard his sword being drawn from its sheath and his footsteps moving closer to her.

"_Come on, Corinne! Think!" _She urged herself, but nothing came.

"Revenge is ..."

"Corinne?" Chad's voice cut through the smoke "Where are you?"

"What?" the man spun around to find the source of the voice, and Corinne seized her opportunity.

Summoning all the strength she had left she swung her feet around until they connected with his ankles and he once again crashed to the floor.

She heard his sword skitter across the tile, disappearing into the dense smoke.

"Corinne?" his voice was closer now.

"This isn't over." the man growled then he got up and ran away.

"Corinne!" Chad called again right before he appeared beside her "What happ… that doesn't matter right now. We need to get you out of here." thus saying he swept her up off the floor and ran for the exit.

Three minutes later he stepped out into the refreshing night air.

"Corinne!" the three girls exclaimed "Are you okay?"

"We were fixing to come in after you!" Aramina added "Well, you and Chad."

Chad gently sat Corinne down on the grass where she slowly breathed in the clean air, and very slowly the blur left her vision. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw her friends and _everyone _else staring down at her.

"What happened?" Louis asked gently "Why did you go back in?"

"And why didn't you come back out." Aramina said quickly "That's not like you."

Corinne rubbed her pounding forehead "I… thought I saw someone inside."

"Was there someone?" Treville asked.

She looked up at him before shaking her head "No. I guess the smoke just got to me before I had a chance to get out." then she looked over at Chad and smiled "Thank you."

He patted her shoulder "Any time."

Louis frowned "Are you sure you're okay? We could send for the doctor..."

"No." she said immediately "I don't need the doc. I'm fine. Just have a raging headache from that smoke."

"Here." Chad held his hands down to her then slowly pulled her to her feet.

"Whoa." she stumbled slightly and Louis instantly reached out to steady her "I'm fine." she said with a slight nod "Come on, Girls."

As the four walked away, Louis glanced over at Chad the same time the musketeer-in-training looked over at him and very slowly their eyebrows lowered til Chad turned and walked away.

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Corinne collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes.

"So, are you going to tell us what _really _happened in there?" Renee asked "Or make us beg?"

Corinne sighed "There _was _someone in there. A man."

"And?" Aramina pressed "What happened?"

"Nothing much. Just the usual… sort of." she sat up and pulled the bobby pins out of her hair before grabbing the hairbrush "He said that he was back to get revenge on _me. _Not Louis."

"Well that's new. Why didn't you tell Treville?"

"You know Captain. If he found out I was bring threatened he would want to put guards around me. And you all know how I feel about that."

"Too true." Viveca nodded "But what took you so long to get out?"

Corinne contemplated on whether or not to tell her friends the whole extent of what had happened inside the castle, but she didn't want to worry them "He just wanted to make sure I knew that he was after me, not the king."

"Then why are there hand marks on your neck?" the four girls whirled around at the sound of the voice to see Louis standing right inside their apartment door.

Corinne's eyebrows lowered and she stood "What?"

"It looks like someone tried to strangle you." He said pointedly.

"Louis, it's nearly two in the morning, It was dark outside. You must have been seeing things."

"No." he walked across the room to her and pushed her hair behind her shoulder to reveal four small bruises that were obviously to a hand.

The three girls gasped in horror.

"What on earth?" Aramina squeaked "He's right!"

"Corinne, what _really _happened?" Louis asked.

She sighed and sat back down on her bed "Okay, so there was a fight. And… he got the advantage." she pushed a piece of hair out of her face "Chad saved my life."

"Why would you keep this from us?" Renee asked, looking slightly betrayed.

"I didn't want you to worry." Corinne answered "I just wanted to keep working on this mission like we always do. All for one and one for all. No holding me back because he almost killed me." she smiled slightly "I know you guys. You're so supportive while being so protective that… you'd do everything to keep me safe. But I came to Paris to protect, not be protected."

Renee let out a deep sigh "We'll try not act like your bodyguards. You know we trust you, but you also know that _we _know the trouble you get yourself into. So don't be hard on us if we start acting like babysitters." when Corinne frowned she grinned "It's better than bodyguards."

Louis sighed "Well… I guess I'd better go..."

Corinne simply nodded.

When he was halfway out the door he looked back at her "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Louis." then she watched as he left before flopping back on her bed "Good night, Girls."

"Are you okay?" Aramina asked quietly.

Corinne opened one eye and looked at her. She knew what she was talking about "Yeah. I think so."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

"Hey, Corinne!" Chad waved to her as she hurried across the yard. She'd left the girls to finish up the last minute cleaning in the castle and was heading for the apartment.

"What's up Chad?" she asked as she slowed slightly.

"It's time for training." he responded with a grin "Right?"

"Oh..." she glanced around "Renee is going to take over your training today… and the other two too. I have something I need to do."

"Oh. Alright." He nodded slightly then watched as she hurried off "Well..." then he went to the castle.

"Good morning, Chad." Aramina greeted "Aren't you supposed to be with Corinne?"

"She said you three would be training me today." he responded with a shrug "I assumed you knew."

"Nope." Renee shook her head "But I guess we do it."

Aramina frowned "You two take over. I'm… going somewhere." then she ran off.

Viveca and Renee looked at each other and shrugged "Come on, Chad."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Corinne reached under her bed and pulled out a long wooden box that was filled with books and started scanning through them.

"Whatcha doin'?" Aramina asked as she stepped into the room.

Corinne froze and cringed "Nothing."

"What are those?" the red head moved quickly across the room and looked down into the box "I've never seen any of these books before. Wait… are these your diaries?"

Corinne sighed "I just like keeping accounts of all our missions. That's all."

"Oh really." She quickly snatched one of the books from the box.

"Aramina!" Corinne made a grab for it but missed as the other girl spun out of the way.

"Ooooh. Just our missions, huh?" Aramina grinned as she flipped through the pages "Wow. Corinne you're into sketching?"

Corinne sighed and shook her head "This has better _not _land in your book."

"Oh it… will..." An impish grin came to her face and she turned the book around to face the blond, pointing to a very detailed sketch of Corinne and Louis dancing in the woods "Ooooh." she laughed as her friend rolled her eyes and started flipping through another book "Oh! Corinne! You and Louis created your own dance!?"

Corinne sighed "Yes, Aramina. And you know that."

Aramina blinked "Huh?"

"Look a little closer at the background."

She did as instructed and spotted what was obviously Aramina peeking out from behind a tree "Oh..."

"Yeah. Here's a tip. Your red hair and bright green dress does _not_ make good camouflage."

Aramina's face flushed red as she returned the book to its box "So… what are you looking for?"

"Some tip to who that was in the castle." Corinne answered "But we've fought so many people in the past two years that it's hard to figure out which one it is."

"Well, from what you told us this morning, the man called you 'Blondie'. I'd place my buck on Philippe."

"I already checked that. He's still in the dungeon."

"Well, who else then?"

"I don't know. Every criminal we've ever faced calls me 'Blondie' just about."

"That's true."

Corinne flipped open another book and shook her head as she leafed through the pages "I guess what I do is get a list of all these criminals and make sure they're all still where they're supposed to be."

"That could take a while." A slow smile crossed Aramina's face as a mischievous twinkle came to her green eyes "Need help?"

Corinne looked up at the red head "Let _you _go through all my journals? I don't think so."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"I won't tell a soul what I see!"

"Aramina."

"Cross my heart!"

"Na-huh."

"_Please!_"

"No!" Corinne laughed and shook her head "Aramina you are _not _being granted access to my stuff. And since you now know it's here, promise me you won't look through them while I'm out."

Aramina nodded reluctantly "I promise."

"Pinky-swear?"

"Pinky-swear." she hooked her finger with the blonds and frowned "Not even one?"

"No."

"Okay, fine!" with that she turned and stomped away, but not before she erupted into giggles.

Corinne just shook her head, pulled a blank piece of paper out of one of the books to start making her list on.

**(So sorry that the little fight at the top was lame… _really _lame. But anyhoo… thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews folkz!**

**This was more of a filler chapter… obviously. But more things start next chapter! Whoop! So hang tight *whispers* the Chad and Louis competition starts sooooon ;)**

**Laterz!)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Louis vs Chad vs Corinne

"All musketeers at attention!" Treville shouted and immediately all the musketeers lined up, standing as straight as possible. Except for the girls who was standing in their small group with either their hands on their hips or arms crossed.

It had been two weeks and it was time for the musketeers annual testing in which the king had to be present. It was also time for Chad to show if he was ready to join the rank of the blue tunicked men.

"First, we will bring up Chad." Treville announced "And his challenger will be Jaques."

Chad nodded and went to stand ready while the musketeer stretched his muscles, a smug look on his face.

Corinne ran over to Chad and said quietly "Jaques isn't nearly as big or good as he looks. Like everyone, he's got a weak spot." then she smiled "And they're not always physical."

Chad nodded "Alright."

Louis watched as the two approached each other, their swords drawn and ready.

"I'm still not sure he's got what it takes." over the past two weeks his mood had become increasingly more sour… and there were few who didn't notice.

Treville shook his head "Then I guess he'll have to go back to training then."

Louis' eyebrows rose as he watched the dual continue "Wait… if Chad gets in then his training is over."

Treville's eyebrows lurched "He will start training with the rest of the men."

"Well, Captain! Make the man a musketeer already!"

The older man just slapped his hand to his forehead "Yes… Sire."

The match ended with Chad holding Jaques's sword and a triumphant smile on his face.

"Chad! You've passed. You are now a musketeer!"

"Yes!" he cheered as the others applauded then he ran over to Corinne and hugged her "Thank you!"

Corinne laughed a little uncomfortably but smiled "No problem, Chad."

Treville walked over to them and handed the boy his tunic and hat as well as a sword "Welcome to the musketeers, Son."

"Thank you, Monsieur." Chad bowed then took the objects and straightened up happily.

Corinne cocked her head to the side and slight concerned feeling coming over her as she watched him stand there. She wasn't sure what it was… but something started bothering her.

She watched him closely as he competed in several more matches, each one he became the victor, and with each match his chin lifted a little bit and his shoulders drew further back.

Louis couldn't help but notice that Corinne couldn't seem to take her eyes off the new blond musketeer. She watched him intently… too intently. And it didn't help hiss mood at all.

After Chad's matches were done, Treville motioned him over to stand by him then lifted a hand in the air "Corinne D'artagnon! You're up!"

She grinned and ran to the middle of the are, swinging her sword around on her finger,

The men were all muttering under their breaths something along the lines of 'Don't choose me', until finally the biggest of the musketeers stepped forward, a cocky grin on his face "I'll give it a go." He stood a solid six foot eight and weighed nearly three hundred pounds off muscle.

Treville frowned "Corinne?"

Corinne bowed slightly "My pleasure."

The Musketeer twisted his head back and forth, the muscles in his neck popped, making sounds like tree branches snapping "Alright, Blondie. Let's go."

Corinne raised an eyebrow "I'm just waiting for you, Cain."

"And I thought you had a temper."

"One thing I learned, to channel my anger into energy." then her eyebrow lowered "But I can only channel so much of it." and with that the fight was on.

Cain swung hard blows at her, all of which she blocked easily.

From where he stood watching, Chad laughed slightly "She's good."

"No, she's _really _good." Louis responded.

Chad shrugged "She's great."

"Amazing." the young king said with a slight growl in his voice.

"Extraordinary." the musketeer responded the same way.

Treville's eyebrows lurched as he looked back and forth between the two. As the list grew, their glares intensified and their voices hardened.

"Exceptional."

"Outstanding."

"Awesome."

"Superb."

"Superior."

"Stupefying."

"Astonishing."

"Intimidating."

"Awe-inspiring."

"Fascinating."

"Marvelous."

"Wonderful."

"Sensational."

"First class."

"Best ever."

"First rate."

"Out of this world."

"Unreal."

"And is standing right in front of you." Corinne's voice suddenly cut into their argument.

The two boys both looked at her in shock before they both flushed red with embarrassment.

Corinne shook her head "Just in case you care. I won." then she dropped both swords on the ground in front of them and walked away.

"This is your fault." Louis whispered.

"No it's not. You started it." Chad retorted.

"I did not. You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not.'

"STOP IT!" Corinne shouted from where she was now standing _several _yards away "I can hear you from here!"

Both young men crossed their arms and stared into training field with sour expressions on their face.

"Ugh!" Corinne rubbed her forehead "Unbelievable!"

"Ooh, another one!" Aramina said bubbly as she wrote quickly on a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Renee asked slowly.

"Oh, I was writing down all the words that they were saying for amazing. And Corinne just said another one! That brings it to twenty-four!"

Viveca laughed "Well, Aramina. You're story _should _be good. It's a love drama."

"It is _not _a love drama." Corinne responded "All it is is… I don't know what, but I'm going to lose it if it goes too much longer."

After all the trial runs were over, Chad glanced at the king then ran over to the girls "Hey, Corinne?"

"Mm-hm?"

"Do you think that we could continue training… even though I'm a musketeer now?"

Louis frowned as he stared at them.

Corinne shrugged "I don't see why not." then she smiled "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great." Chad grinned brightly "See ya." then he jogged off, sending a triumphant smile at the king that no one else saw.

Louis' frown deepened as he turned his attention back to the blond girl. She looked over at him and raised an eyebrow then shrugged as if asking "What?"

He just shook his head, stood up and returned to the castle.

"I'm with you." Renee whispered to Viveca "Love _Drama._"

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

The next morning Chad walked past Louis and smiled while holding up a rose "What do you think?"

Louis raised an eyebrow "Enjoy the funeral. Sorry for your loss." and he continued walking.

Chad snorted "Its for Corinne."

Louis stopped abruptly and looked back at the young man "Oh. Then enjoy _your _funeral." and he went on his way.

Chad shook his head and followed the king "I don't know a girl who doesn't like roses."

"Then try the one who weeds the garden every weekend." Louis once again stopped and looked back at him with a smug smile "Oh wait. But then you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah yeah, sure. How many thoughts have you taken for your burial plot?"

"Hey guys." Corinne said as she entered the hall where they stood "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just a friendly chat." Louis responded, but his face completely defied his words.

"Okaaay." Corinne said slowly.

"Oh, Corinne. I… got this for you." Chad held the rose out to her and smiled "I… hope you like it. It's a thank you gift."

Corinne smiled and took the flower "Thanks, Chad. That's really sweet." then she left them.

Chad flashed the king his winning smile "Burn."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Corinne stifled a yawn as she stepped into the apartment "Long day."

"Not over quite yet." Aramina said "Check the desk."

She did as instructed and saw a large bouquet of two dozen roses sitting there. With a raised eyebrow she walked over to them and picked up the card that was tied to a piece of ribbon. It simply said 'From King Louis'.

With a sigh she dropped the card then went and collapsed onto her bed "This is going to be a LONG week."

And she was right. Everyday, Louis or Chad would do something, and immediately the other would do something similar just more extravagant than the one before. It went from roses to candy to her horse to her apartment to dinner to… well everything.

Aramina was happily writing it all down and Corinne… was gritting her teeth til they hurt. Renee and Viveca just stood by and watched with amusement.

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

"Alright Chad," Treville said "You are in charge of guarding the king today. All the new musketeers do it at least once."

Chad smiled and bowed "My honor, Captain."

"Good." Treville rubbed his forehead "Just go into his office and… sit there. Make sure he just sits there… and neither one of you move or say _anything._" with that he turned and hurried away as if he was afraid to stick around.

Chad entered the office and took his position.

Louis glanced up at him, a slight smile coming over his face "Oh, Dailey. I wasn't aware you were my guard today."

"Treville told me to just stand here and make sure you sit there and for you not to move or say anything."

Louis chuckled somewhat evilly "I have a better idea." he stood from his desk and pulled out a sword from who-knows-where "I challenge you to a dual."

"What!?" Chad laughed in disbelief "You Majesty, I would have you beat in a matter of second."

"Don't be so sure, Dailey." Louis said with a smirk "We've both had the same teacher. Except I've got two years over you."

"She taught _you _how to fight?"

"Corinne has a habit of getting bored. So she taught me to sword fight." Louis held up the weapon "What do you say, Dailey? Or are you too scared to try?"

Chad's eyebrows lowered "Ready your sword, Sire. And prepare to lose."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

"Corinne, are you okay?" Aramina asked as she and the blond strolled around the yard.

"Mm-hm." Corinne nodded "Just wondering how long this is going to last."

"I wish someone would do that for me." Aramina pouted "But Harvey isn't jealous enough… even though I tried really hard."

Corinne shook her head "I am up to my ears in gifts from those two outdoing each other. It'd be funny if it was anyone else. But _me_? You know how I am about this stuff."

"Just be yourself." Aramina answered "I know. But maybe..."

"Wait." Corinne suddenly silenced her friend and looked towards the castle.

"What is it?" the red head whispered.

"Listen."

Very slowly she heard what sounded like a clock ticking "What about it? It's just a clock."

"No. That's not a clock. That's swords." all of the sudden Corinne's eyes widened "They're not!" then she took off at a run for the castle.

"Who aren't what?" Aramina called after her "Oh well."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

The fight in the castle had become more heated as the two men faced each other. Their swords met with more force then needed, their heated glares more intense then they should have been.

Chad turned out to be a worthy opponent, as did Louis, and neither one could seem to get the advantage over the other… simply due to the fact that they were fighting over the same thing.

"You will go down." Chad growled.

"Not til you do." Louis retorted.

Their swords continued to smash together, bright red sparks from the metals flew into the air, threatening the curtains, ceiling and the papers which were now scattered all across the room.

As their swords came together once again, a third golden sword suddenly appeared among the blades. In one move both of the men's swords were thrown into the air then almost instantly pinned to the wall, the third blade holding them there by their handles.

They looked over in shock at the girl who now stood in the room. Her icy eyes were dark with aggravation and they flashed with anger.

They looked over at their swords which were still dangling from her blade and slowly turned their attention back to her.

"What is with you two!?" she suddenly exclaimed "You're acting like a set of five year olds!"

They looked at each other then pointed accusing fingers "He started it!"

"Just like children." she growled, then she pointed towards the door "Chad, go. I'll deal with you in a minute."

"Corinne..."

"LEAVE!" her angry voice echoed around the small room and the musketeer instantly ducked his head and ran from the room. She slammed the door behind him and turned to face the young king "What is wrong with you?!"

He was taken aback "What do you mean?"

"Why on _earth _would you challenge Chad to a dual?"

"Who says _I _did the challenging?"

"Because he wouldn't have done it because it could have been considered an attack on the king and he could be thrown in the dungeon for treason!" she threw her hands into the air "Look, we've already got a confusing case going on here. The last thing I need is you and Chad acting like a couple of spoiled brats!"

"Oh, _I'm _acting like a spoiled brat?" Louis retorted "What about your new friend there, huh? Acting like he's mister big now that he wears a tunic."

"You're acting the same way mister Your-crown-is-getting-too-small-for-your-head. I do _not _need this right now, Louis! There is _too _much going on for me to _constantly _have to keep breaking you two apart!"

"Well maybe if you weren't too busy neglecting your duties you wouldn't have to!"

Her jaw dropped in disbelief and she quickly shook her head "Excuse me!? I have _never _neglected my duties whether it was on the farm or here in Paris!"

"Oh, really? Then how what about you spending all your time training Chad?"

"Those were my orders!"

"Your orders were that you were _my _bodyguard."

"And the _Captain's _orders were for me to train the new recruit! Orders _you _agreed to, Your _Highness_!" hr opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off "I am _done _talking about this." she yanked the door open and looked over her shoulder "And you might want to get busy. This room is a mess." with that she walked out and slammed the door behind her so hard that several papers flew across the room and the windows rattled.

Louis let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair "Oops."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

"Corinne!" Chad called as soon as he saw her leave the castle.

"Do _not _even talk to me right now, Dailey." she snapped as she stormed past him.

"Hey, wait." he ran in front of her in an attempt to stop her, but she simply pushed him out of the way and kept going "Please! Let me explain!"

She stopped and spun around to face him with her arms crossed "Explain _what_, Chad? You think I don't know what you and the king have been going on about this whole time? Do you think I've somehow missed it?"

He held his hands up in surrender "May I explain?"

"You have fifteen seconds so make it fast."

"Look. I'm sorry. But I couldn't help it. You are the most amazing person I've ever met in my life."

"Chad, I told you that there was not, could not and never would be anything between you and me. I thought I made that clear!" her eyes sparked angrily.

"I know and you did. I just had to try. You should understand that, Corinne. Going after something that everyone tells you you can't have until you find out one way or another."

"No, Chad. I don't." she growled "I told you that there was _no _chance for you and me and you didn't listen! Instead you go and start dueling with the king!"

"He was challenging my integrity!"

"Well your integrity has been compromised." she shook her head "It would have been better for you to walk away because now… you have _no _integrity." then she turned on her heel and left. When she reached the apartment, she slammed the door so hard it caused her friends to jump and stare at her.

"Ooh." Aramina whispered "That did _not _end well."

"What didn't?" Renee asked.

"Louis and Chad were sword fighting!" Corinne exclaimed "You should see his office! They completely _trashed _it!" she walked further into the room "Stupid stupid stupid boys!" then she snatched an apple off of her desk "This belong to anybody?"

"Not mine." Renee said.

"Didn't put it there." Viveca added.

"Don't even know where it came from." Aramina said, quickly scribbling in her book.

Corinne took an angry bite and continued her pacing "Can you believe those two! Such arrogant, bull headed men!"

Very slowly the three girls all turned and looked at her as she continued to rant. Each one getting a slightly confused look on their faces for as she continued to pour out her aggravataion and anger and very _thick _French accent began to come into her voice.

"And did they even think to ask _me _what I thought about this? No!" she shouted "Even thought I _did _tell Chad! But did he care one iota? Absolutely not!"

"Since when did she have a French accent?" Renee whispered.

"I guess it comes when she gets angry." Aramina replied.

Viveca eyes widened as she looked at the red head "You mean to tell me we've never seen her angry before?"

Then all three very slowly put more space between them and the fuming blond.

"I am so mad I could spit nails!" she growled.

"Please don't." Aramina whispered.

"Corinne, just calm down." Renee spoke up "Think about something else. Gotten any results on your list of felons?"

"Yes. And _all _of them are exactly where they're supposed to be." Corinne responded, the accent fading from her voice "In prison, under house arrest or out of the country. Or one guy died last week so… yeah."

"Then it must be something else." Viveca said as she turned back to her sewing.

"Yeah." Aramina nodded. She dipped her quill in ink and tapped her nose with the feather til she sneezed "What about Cain? He called you Blondie the other day."

"But why would Cain want revenge on Corinne?" Viveca asked "It seems the attacks would be aimed at all of us if he were angry at the girls for constantly making him look like an idiot."

"True."

"We'll just have to keep looking and watching." Renee said as she wrote some notes into her book "Just keep our eyes and ears open."

"We should ask Helene for advice next time we go down for training." Viveca piped up "She might have some ideas."

The room suddenly fell silent and the girls realized that Corinne hadn't said a word in the past five minutes, which was highly unusual when she was trying to calm down.

"Corinne?" Aramina said slowly, instantly noticing how pale the blond had become "Are you okay?"

Corinne just blinked and looked over at her as if she couldn't comprehend what had just been said.

"Corinne?" Viveca took a step towards her friend "What's wrong?"

Renee was now standing too, the concern evident on her face "Corinne."

Corinne sucked in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, then without warning she suddenly collapsed to the floor.

"Corinne!" the three cried in alarm as they instantly ran to her.

"Corinne, can you hear me?" Aramina cried anxiously.

"I can't believe it." Viveca said quietly "She passed out."

"No." Renee picked up the apple that Corinne had had in her hand and looked at the one place where she had taken a bite out of it "She was poisoned."

**(Whoo. Really long chapter. Mainly a filler to show how jealous the two boys are :D SO what did you think? If you have any ideas for some more competition between the two, let me know! And I know. Major Snow White moment. But hey… it's classic :)**

And to answer Bookfreak147: Yes, I'm planning on it. Just been more focused on Country Chaos, which is posted on FictionPress. But I _am _planning on coming back to it… eventually. What more I had written on it was... *drumroll* on my flashdrive that is now broken :( But, yes As soon as Country Chaos is over I will be getting back to it. AND same story goes for Ashes and Gold. I've been trying to rewrite that chapter I lost but it just isn't as good :( but I AM working on it.

Thanks for reading!

**Thanks for all the favs follows and review guyz! **

**Laterz!**

**)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Why Does it Bother you?

The three girls were pacing pack and forth in the Doctor's home waiting anxiously.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Aramina asked "I don't want my book to end like this!"

Renee shook her head "It all depends on the poison. The good thing is she only took one bite out of it so she didn't get as much as she could have."

"That apple could have been for any of us." Viveca said thoughtfully "Was there any way they would know that Corinne would grab it?"

"Mm-hm." Aramina nodded "It was on her desk and none of us touched it assuming ti was her's. This person knows that we respect each other enough not to swipe each others' fruits."

"What a thought." Renee mumbled.

Just then Louis and Chad and pushing through the door "Is she okay?" they asked in unison.

Renee frowned "Who told Barnum and Bailey?"

The other two shook their head and a moment later Yves, Harvey and Terence walked in.

"How is she?" Terence asked calmly.

The three girls looked at each other then crossed their arms "Which one spilled the beans?"

Instantly all fingers were pointed at Yves who grinned sheepishly "I thought they needed to know."

"How did you get out the gate anyways?" Viveca asked Louis.

He shrugged "Because I left with four musketeers."

"Oh..."

The Doctor walked out of a nearby room, cleaning his glasses off on a handkerchief.

"Is she okay?" Almost everyone in the room asked at once.

He looked up at them and nodded slightly "I think so. It's hard to tell since I don't know what the poison was." then he shook his head "But it doesn't appear to be too serious. She is still unconscious but we'll keep an eye on her." with a slight smile he slid his glasses up his nose "I'm sure she'll pull out of this. I've seen her _much _worse."

The three girls smiled nervously as the boys behind them started looking confused. The Doctor didn't seem to notice, so he continued.

"I mean the last time I saw her a few months ago I thought she'd lose all use of her right arm because of..."

"Thank you, Doctor!" Aramina suddenly interrupted "Can we see her?"

"Of course." he nodded "I have to go check on another patient, so excuse me."

As he walked past Louis, the young King stopped him "Send any expense to the castle. I'll cover it."

The Doctor smiled and shook his head "There's no expense for her. The first time I had to operate on her was because she saved my grandson from a runaway carriage. I can never repay her for that. So patching her up when she gets hurt is the least I can do."

Louis nodded slightly "How often _do _you see her?"

The old man shook his head again "That's confidential, Your Highness. Now excuse me." then he hurried off.

The group moved towards the room, but before any of them entered Renee turned around "Girls, yes, King and Chad, yes. The rest of you, beat it."

"But..." Harvey started but Renee pointed him out the door.

The five entered the room quietly and instantly spotted the girl laying on the bed. She was still quite pale, but her breathing was even again.

"Someone is desperate to get rid of her." Chad said quietly "I think we need to talk to the captain about posting a guard by her."

Louis shook his head "No. Corinne doesn't need a guard. She can handle herself. And besides, I've seen what happens when someone tries to guard her. It's not worth losing the man over."

Chad's face reddened slightly "But _something _has to be done!"

Renee rubbed her forehead "And here we go."

"Yes. We just trust her." Louis responded "That _all _we really can do. She won't allow anything else. Believe me."

"You know, You Majesty I'd think your personal bodyguard would mean more to you than that." Chad growled "But I guess you don't think of your protection as your friend."

This time it was the King's face that turned red "Don't you _dare _tell me how I feel about her! You wouldn't know in the slightest!"

"Well obviously you don't care about her or you'd be looking into keeping her safe!"

"I just know how she is when she's being guarded! We've done it before and I've found the hogtied guards in the stables!" he crossed his arms "Corinne won't stand for being guarded anymore than she stands for crime, Dailey. But you don't know anything about her now do you?"

"I know more than you do, Your _Highness. _And apparently I care more about her than you do!"

"You wouldn't have the slightest notion of how much I..." but his reply was cut short as a pillow suddenly slammed into his face.

"Oh knock it off!"

Everyone looked over at the bed in shock to see Corinne holding another pillow ready.

"You're awake?" Chad and Louis said in unison.

She shook her head in exasperation "You two could wake the dead!" then she groaned slightly and fell back onto the bed "Man alive, I feel like I've just been through a rat race."

"What's a rat race?" Aramina whispered.

"You don't want to know."

"Are you alright?" Louis asked quietly.

"I think so." she smiled slightly "Just really… tired."

Chad stepped forward and shook his head "We should have been guarding you more carefully. I was thinking about talking to the captain about a..."

"No." she said immediately "I _refuse _to be guarded."

Louis sent Chad an 'I told you so' look before turning his attention back to the girl "Just be careful, okay?"

She chuckled slightly and her eyelids began to droop "Aren't I always?"

"Alright boys." Viveca said quietly "Out."

With a nod the two boys left the room. As soon as the door closed behind them Louis smiled "Told you so."

Chad rolled his eyes "She just doesn't know what's best for her."

"I know. But she knows what she can handle. So just leave her alone." with that Louis went back to the castle.

Chad crossed his arms "Try and make me, Your _Hi__ghness._"

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Corinne shifted in the uncomfortable bed. The doctor had wanted to keep her one more day, but she was getting restless, although she could still feel the effects of the poison in her system. According to the Doc she'd just gotten enough to make her weak and faint and he had an herb that helped take care of the rest, but it might take a few days for the rest of it to get out of her system.

She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling, finding nothing of interest there, she closed her eyes,

A few minutes later she heard the door to the room quietly open and close and a set of feet moving across the floor. After a moment the feet stopped beside her bed.

She wasn't sure why, but for some reason she suddenly reach up… in just enough time to grab a wrist that was swinging towards her, a dagger in hand.

The man gave a start "How are you alive!?"

She raised an eyebrow "If you thought I was dead then why are trying to kill me?"

"Assurance."

Without waiting another second, Corinne laid a kick into the man's stomach and he stumblde backward, then she jumped to her feet.

Her breath caught as she swayed slightly, still weak from her previous misadventure.

"You will pay!" the man shouted, then he swung at her again.

"Pay for what?" she asked as she dodged out of the way, also wondering where on earth her sword was!

"Don't act like you don't know, Missy!"

"How can I? I've got so many people that has pledged revenge I need to start a non-fan club!"

With a growl of rage he lunged for her and once again her hands wrapped around his wrist. She strained against the push, her body cried in protest, wanting desperately to collapse, but she continued to hold him back the best she could. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and began to streak down her face. Then all of the sudden, the man's other hand swung around and struck her across the face, causing her to stumble backwards. The back of her legs hit the side of the low bed and with a gasp she tumbled over it, hitting the small end table on the other side as she crashed to the floor.

A dark chuckle came from the man as he walked towards her. She tried to push herself up but her strength was gone. She was bruised and sore, and every muscle demanded she not move… and this time they won.

"How sweet to watch a great musketeer fall." he sneered as he raised the dagger "I'll be sure to tell your friends you said goodbye."

"Only to you!" Chad shouted as he burst into the room, sword in hand "Get away from her!"

The man snapped around to face the boy, then with a growl threw the knife at him. Chad jumped out of the way and watched as the dagger sank into the wood wall. The man took advantage of the moment and busted through a nearby window, then disappeared into the night.

Chad ran over to where Corinne was getting to her knees "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Corinne shook her head "No. I'm fine. Just seriously bruised." she rubbed her shoulder where it had slammed into the corner of the small end table.

Chad offered a hand down to her "Here. Let me help you up."

With a slight nod, she accepted, but as soon as she was on her feet she stumbled backwards. Chad automatically made a grab her, but ended getting pulled along til they hit the wall.

Corinne bit her lip and quickly ducked under his arms that were braced on either side of her and went to sit on a small chair in the room "Thank you, Chad. I owe you one… again."

He smiled and nodded "Then how about lunch tomorrow?" when Corinne frowned he immediately added "Just as friends. Or teacher and student." he ran a hand through his blond hair and sighed "And… I need to apologize for the way I've been acting lately. Competing with the king for your attention was… reckless of me. And I should have taken your word when you said that you and I would never be a thing. But… I got carried away. And I'm sorry."

She smiled and chuckled slightly "It's okay, Chad. And thanks for apologizing. And just so you know, you weren't the only one at fault. Louis had just as much to do with it as you did. _And _yes, I would love to have lunch with you tomorrow."

"Great." Chad grinned "I know just the place… Frazolli's!"

All of the sudden a look of confusion came over her face "How did you know I needed help anyways?"

The boy's face flushed a deep red "I was… outside the door. I was worried about you so I decided to stand guard and… I fell sleep. I woke up when you hit the floor." he rubbed his forehead "I make a pretty lousy guard, huh?"

She laughed "You're allowed to make mistakes. You're the rookie." she stood up and punched his arm playfully "I'll see you tomorrow, Dailey."

"Count on it."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

The next afternoon, Louis was greeted by Yves as he stepped into the throne room.

"Hello, Your Highness." The musketeer bowed "How was your morning?"

"Pretty good." Louis nodded "Have you heard about Corinne?"

"Mm-hm. She was discharged this morning." Yves swiped some of his jet black hair from his face "Captain gave her the day off of doing anything so she could get some more of her strength back, so she and Dailey are going out to lunch."

"What!?" Louis stared at the musketeer then ran over to the window in just enough time to spot Corinne and Chad walking out gate. They appeared to be laughing about something, but he wasn't sure what "Why's she going out with Dailey?"

The doors to the throne room opened just then and the two young men turned to see the City Council.

"Your Majesty," the head of the Council, Robert Altier said "We need to have an immediate meeting with you, Sire."

Louis sighed "Of course, Monsieur. Let's go to the office."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Three hours later, Corinne and Chad returned to the castle.

"I will never forget the look on his face!" Chad laughed "Why do they call themselves the big boys again?"

"Because they think they're something amazing." she responded "And good job on taking them down."

"Couldn't have done it without you." He grinned "We make a good team."

She smiled and nodded "We do."

"Corinne!" Aramina called breathlessly as she came running across the yard "I am _so _glad you're back!"

"What's wrong?" Corinne asked, her brow creasing.

"The City Council arrived." the red head answered around gasps of air "They sent Yves out."

Corinne's frown deepened "How long have they been here?"

"Three hours. They came right after you left."

Chad shook his head in confusion "What's wrong with that?"

"The City Council is _always _trying to cut Louis down. _Especially _Altier." With that, Corinne ran into the castle.

Chad looked confuser still "I don't understand. What can she do?"

Aramina laughed and looped her arm through the young man's "Corinne's can control those group of men. They've crossed her before and believe me, they don't want to do it again."

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

Louis raked a hand through his hair for the fifteenth time in the past hour. The Council was arguing, over what, he couldn't remember.

"Your Majesty!" Altier shouted "What is _your _take on this?"

Louis shook his head "I'm sorry. What _was _the question?"

The older man's frowned "Your Majesty. How do you expect to be a good king if you don't pay attention?!"

Louis sighed and sank back into his chair. He had a MAJOR headache.

"Such a shame you're struggling so hard to fill your father's shoes." the man continued "He was a great king! Knew how to rule his people with an iron fist! And here sits his son like a stuffed dog falling so far behind. He would be _ashamed _of you!"

A murmur of agreement passed through the group.

As a child, one of Louis' escapes when he was being scolded was to shrivel up into a small ball, and right now… it was so tempting.

"I believe he'd be proud."

All heads turned at the sound of the voice.

Corinne stepped into the room and walked over to stand behind Louis' chair "And I think that you'll have to agree, in light of everything that has happened in the past two years that he's done well for what he's been through."

Louis could feel the smile starting to cross his face at her words.

"Been through!?" Altier shouted "Every king is threatened and sometimes someone tries to assassinate him! That didn't stop his father!"

"Then again, his father took the throne when he was twenty-seven years old." she retorted angrily "And excuse me for saying this, Monsieur Altier, but I'd like to see _you_ run one of the largest kingdoms in the world starting at the age of eighteen right after your cousin and mentor betrayed you and tried to kill you leaving you with _no_ form of guidance to help you through it."

Altier bristled "That is what the Council is here for!"

"Yes, and I feel touched by all the encouragement that flows from it."

Louis bit his lip to keep from smiling to broadly at the girl's sarcasm.

There was a long moment of silence before the older man cleared his throat "Back to the matter at hand. The land dispute between the Connors and the La'Mattes."

Corinne and Louis both groaned.

"Just tell them to get a life!" Corinne said, crossing her arms on the back of Louis' chair "They've been arguing for fifty years! What's their problem anyways?"

"No one knows for sure." One of the other council members responded slowly.

"Well then. Go find out and then _maybe _something can be done." Corinne rolled her eyes and shook her head, but when none of the council members moved she frowned "_Laisser_!"

Immediately they all stood and headed for the door. Altier stopped and looked back at hem before he left, a disgusted look on his face. Then with a shake of his head he followed the others out.

Louis sighed "Thanks. You know they hate you, right?"

She chuckled "No problem. My life wouldn't be complete if they didn't."

He pushed himself up from the chair and shook his head "Sometimes I wonder if they're right."  
>"That's why I'm here to tell you that they're not. You've only been on the throne for two years, Louis." she placed a hand on his shoulder "You're an <em>amazing <em>king. And your father would be proud of you."

A small smile crossed his face as he looked down at her "Thank you." then he turned and walked over to the window "So… how was your lunch?"

She frowned "What?"

"Yves told me you went out with Dailey."

"It wasn't a date." she said immediately "It was a 'thank you'."

"I don't know. A boy and a girl going out to eat alone sounds a lot like a date."

"But it wasn't!" he could hear the aggravation in her voice "He… saved my life again last night."

"What?"

"Someone attacked me last night. I… wasn't strong enough to fight him." she pushed a strand of hair from her face "Chad showed up and ran the guy off. I agreed to have lunch with him because… he saved my life."

Louis shook his head "Almost sounds like he's planning these attacks just so he can be the hero."

And that was all Corinne could take. Her eyes darkened and sparked angrily "What has gotten into you!? First you start acting like a five year old and now you're getting all up in arms just because I had lunch with Chad!" she stormed over to him "You can hardly stand his name to be mentioned and every time it is you bristle like someone's trying to take your crown!" she shook her head "Why does he bother you so bad?"

Louis looked away from her and clenched his teeth.

"Why does it bother you that I spend time with him?" she demanded "Why is it a problem that I'm training him? Why are you negative about me spending any time with him?" he still refused to answer which only made her temper spike "Tell me why, Louis! I want to know! Tell me no..." she didn't have time to finish the word before his hand suddenly grasped the back of her neck and he pulled her forward and kissed her.

Her eyes widened in shock, but a moment later her hands found his shoulders as her eyes drifted closed and she found herself leaning into him.

Time stood still as his free arm circled around her, pulling her closer.

Chad peered through the doorway, a frown settling over his face as he watched them. Then he turned on his heel and stormed from the castle.

**(Still working on kissing scenes. Sadly, mine pretty much stink ;)**

**Another longer chapter for you peoples who wanted one! :) Yay!**

**Anyhoo… that cute little word that Corinne shouted at the council: **_Laisser _**means 'Leave!'**

**And to **BookFreak147 – Eh, it''s okay. Hopefully we'll be able to get the data off of it, but it costs like 300 bucks to do it :P And my mom doesn't make that kind of money so… yeah. AND, Welcome aboard! Are you going to start writing?

**And to** lovelovelove – Thanks :) Oh I know. I keep trying to talk some sense into those two but they won't listen ;) Why are jealous boys cute? It doesn't make any sense, does it? :D

**And lastly to **Alleena – Sorry about the cliffies :) But yes, it does appear I'm addicted to them, doesn't it? Well… *whispers* if it makes you keep coming back :) And about the ghost… hmm… ;)

**And I think that's it! Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews guys! Laterz!)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Not as Strong as you Think

It seemed like an eternity before the kiss was broken, leaving a breathless silence hanging in the air.

Louis let out a deep breath and slowly took her hands in his. He glanced at her face before he let out another huff of air "Maybe… Maybe that's why."

She swallowed hard and slightly nodded then slowly pulled away from him. She wasn't quite sure what to do now… she wasn't even sure what had happened. She glanced around the room as she continued to back away, then she suddenly turned and ran.

Louis stared after her, a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had he just made a mistake?

~*~*~*Love's Fate*~*~*~

"Okay, Chad. Let's go." Corinne said, tossing him a sword.

"Alright." Chad nodded as he got in a ready position "By the way, Doc said that you're back to your full strength."

Corinne smiled "I'm good like that, he's probably used to it."

"You see him often?"

"More times than I care to admit." she shook her head "So don't even start trying to guess."

"Your friends say you have a habit of being a target."

She let out a sarcastic snort "Oh, so they haven't told you how many times _they've _been visited by the doctor? Typical." she shook her head "Now, let's get to work."

He nodded and resumed his position "Have you gotten any clues on who the fire bug is yet?"

"The Scorpion? No." she thrust at him and he blocked the blow "I just don't understand why he keeps setting Louis' location on fire if he's trying to get me. Unless… he thinks he can get to me _through _Louis."

"That's possible" he parried and she sidestepped it before returning with another thrust "But what if the fires have nothing to do with the threats against you."

She frowned "What do you mean?"

"I _hate _to suggest this, believe me. And I'll be surprised if the thought hasn't crossed your own mind but..." he took a step back and lowered his weapon "What if he's setting the fires himself?"

Corinne stared at him "He wouldn't do something that stupid."

"Are you sure?"

"Chad..."

"Look, I'm not _just _saying this for no reason. I've been arguing with myself over it. But think about it, when did the first fire start?"

"When we were all at Frazolli's."

"And the second fire?"

"When… we were at that party."

"Think about the office fire for a moment. All the windows and doors were shut. Nobody could just throw something in. And he said that the paper caught fire _in _his hand."

Corinne shook her head in disbelief "You think he lit that paper himself?"

"It's… possible." he answered slowly "When you think about it, it _is _kind of suspicious. Every time a fire was set, he was alone in a room and claims that the fire just came up out of nowhere."

Corinne shook her head again "I don't think he'd do something like that, Chad. Why would he risk killing himself?"

"But maybe he wasn't. He knew Treville would be around every time the fires started. He just didn't anticipate Captain not being able to get through his bedroom door."

"But _why_? Why would he do it?"

"Well, when you consider the way he… we had been acting lately..." he rubbed the nap of his neck "And every time there was a fire it was when you and I were together."

Corinne let out a deep breath and rubbed her forehead "I just can't believe he'd do something like that."

"I'm not saying that he _did._ I'm just saying it's something to think about."

She nodded slowly "Okay." then she raised her sword again "On Guard."

The sword fight lasted about five minutes before Chad suddenly sent Corinne's sword flying into the air and grabbed it.

"I can't believe it! I Just bested you!"

Corinne just smiled and crossed her arms "Is _that _what you're going to do in battle? Gain a sword and go woohoo?"

He looked at the weapon in his hand "You let me win didn't you?"

She grinned "The enemy isn't going to join you in your celebration. In fact it's possible the person you just unarmed will come at you again. Whatcha gonna do?" she saw Chad look at the swords in his hand, a slightly uneasy look coming over his face. She chuckled "No, Chad. I'm not telling you to kill anyone. In fact I discourage it greatly." she walked over to him and tapped the handle to his sword "This is _very _handy when it comes to knocking people out. Just don't hit them too hard."

Chad nodded "Alright. I'll remember that. Is that how you usually do it?"

Her eyes lit up with amusement and she laughed slightly "No. I'm usually so mad by time that happens that I just use my fist."

"Ouch." he mumbled as he handed her his sword "Remind me not to make you angry."

"Everyone will." she had just turned around when Chad suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her back. The next instant an arrow flew in front of her face and imbedded itself in a nearby tree.

She caught her breath and she stared at the still quivering shaft. She glanced back at the bey before walking over to examine a piece of paper that was hanging from the deadly arrow "Watch your back." she read aloud "If this doesn't find its mark, the next one will."

"That was too close." Chad said concerned.

Corinne frowned and grasped the shaft to the arrow in attempt to pull it out of the tree, but it didn't budge "Oh come on." she mumbled as she yanked on it again to no avail.

Chad stepped forward "Here. Let me try." she moved out of the way and he grabbed the arrow and it came out with a little resistance. He stared at it for a second before he looked over at the girl who was staring down at her boots "You _don't _have all your strength back, do you?"

She sighed as she pushed a piece of hair from her face "No."

"So you _didn't _really let me win a few minutes ago. You're just still too weak."

Another sigh escaped her lips and she looked up at him "Yeah."

"But the doctor said..."

"He's not hard to fool. I do it to him _all _the time." she crossed her arms and leaned back into the tree that the arrow had been in "I know the poison that I got hit with. Even the smallest bit can have serious side effects, and _if _you survive it it takes _months _for you to regain your normal strength again. And I don't have months. I have to catch this guy _now _before he hurts anyone!" she bit her bottom lip "But I'm… scared."

"What?" his eyebrows lowered as the concern on his face grew.

"I'm scared." she repeated "Terrified, actually. If I _do _manage to find him I'm not strong enough to beat him."

"Why don't you tell your friends? I think they'd understand."

"I _know _they would. But I don't usually get worried, let alone scared. But when I _do _it gets them worried and they want to stick close. But I _need _them going out on town patrol and getting info for me. If I tell them that I'm… they'll want to be with me every minute of every day." she rubbed her arms and shrugged "So I… don't know what else to do. And you have to promise _not _tell them!"

"I promise." he nodded, then he thought for a moment "I have an idea. Since you've already agreed to continue with my training, we can start 'extensive' training due to the 'threat' against the king. Then I'll be with you all the time so that… if anything happens, I'm here to help."

She chewed on her lower lip for a moment as her mind drifted to Louis "I don't know, Chad..."

"Corinne, please." he grabbed her shoulders "I don't want to see anything happen to you, and I know your friends nor the king do either. Please, just til you feel you can hold your own again. If not for yourself, do it for the people who care about you."

She stared into his summer blue eyes for a long moment before she finally nodded "Alright. We'll do it. Just don't forget, you tell _no one _the real reason, okay?"

He nodded emphatically as a bright smile came to his face "I promise. You can tell whoever whenever you're ready. I just want you to be safe."

She let out a relieved breath and smiled at him "Thanks."

"Anytime, teacher." he responded as he hugged her tightly.

She sighed and relaxed against him. Everything would be fine, she assured herself. Just as soon as the 'scorpion' was caught and put behind bars.

**(another filler chapter… sorry. But things will start picking up next chapter… I hope.**

**Sorry if you're getting bored :( **

**Anyhoo… **

**To answer **Fluffybunny916 – Next chapter I think, if everything goes according to plan :)

PrincessGeekelle – Eh, Chad's a boy. You know how they are ;)

BookFreak147 – Oooh, let me know when you post some of them! I had fun making Chad and Louis argue. Sadly… I ran out of argument ideas :(

And to EVERYONE… **THANK YOU!**

**You guyz are AWESOME!**

**Laterz!**


End file.
